Strip For Me
by Jianna Marie
Summary: "Well well Rukia," he thought, "who knew you had it in you?"


**Jianna Marie: **This is a strict one-shot. Nothing more. But I must warn you, there are LEMONS within this story so if you can't take it, don't read it. That simple.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach so don't sue me.

* * *

Gin sat back in his apartment looking up at the ceiling. A certain raven haired girl crossed his mind and a smile spread across his fox-face.

"_Well well Rukia_," he thought, "_who knew you had it in you?_"

_

* * *

"Rukia!" Gin called as he ran top speed, his slanted red eyes trained on the younger Kuchiki's retreating form._

_Rukia stopped and looked back at him, a smile crossing her face._

_"Hey Gin," she said waving, "what's up?"_

_Gin finally caught up to her and stood hunched over, panting for breath._

_"I've been searching for you all day," he said breathlessly._

_"Really?" Rukia asked quirking an eyebrow. "How come?"_

_"Come with me," he said finally standing straight and holding his hand out to her, "and I'll show you."_

_Rukia shrugged then took his hand and followed him. As they moved through the busy streets of Tokyo, Rukia kept her deep blue eyes trained on Gin, searching for any sign as to what he had planned. When she found nothing, she gave up and just followed silently._

_

* * *

After walking for 10 minutes straight, Rukia realized that they had some how made it back to his apartment complex. Following him up the stairs and through the door, Rukia stood in the middle of his living room twiddling her thumbs waiting for Gin to explain what the HELL he was doing._

_"Ummm Gin," Rukia said no longer playing a self inflicted game of thumb war._

_"Yes Rukia," Gin's deep masculine voice drawled as he looked at her from his seat on the couch._

_"Why am I at your apartment," Rukia asked idiosyncrasyly raising an eyebrow._

_"There's something I want you to do for me," he said shifting in his seat._

_"What?" She asked placing her hands on her hips._

_"Strip for me," Gin said nonchalantly._

_Rukia's eyes damn near popped out of her head, her mouth hung open, and she slumped forward._

_"What did you just say to me?"_

_"I said, strip." Again a nonchalant answer came from Gin._

_Rukia couldn't believe her ears. He wanted her to strip for him? Did he know what he was doing to her? Did he still have no idea that Rukia was head over heels for him? With a shrug, she looked at Gin again._

_"Where do you want me to start?"_

_"The choice is yours, my dear Rukia." Gin purred, his red eyes never leaving her tiny body._

_

* * *

Rukia rolled her eyes so hard, she threatened to knock herself out. Reaching for her shirt, she lifted it up revealing the smooth creme coloured flesh that was hidden beneath the beage tank top she was wearing. Gin's eyes racked across her finely toned abs, licking his lips in delight. Carefully, Rukia pulled the shirt over her head and threw it to the floor. Gin subconsciously licked his lips as he stared at the large flesh mounds that rested in her chest regions clad in a black lace bra. A smile crossed the fox-faced mans features._

_"Continue."_

_Rukia carefully slipped out of her white jeans she was wearing revealing her wide hips and exposing her curvaceous body in full. As he rubbed his hands together, Gin thought of the ways he would screw her senseless._

_"Remove the underwear," Gin said clutching the couch to keep from springing up and grabbing her._

_Rukia grasped the clasps of her bra, un-doing it and letting it fall to the floor. Gin stared at her pink nipples and smiled._

_"Go on."_

_Rukia grasped the sides of her panties and whipped them off, throwing them to the side. Somewhere along her strip tease, Gin had lost his shirt and his pants came undone. Gin stared at her in awe. She looked better than he thought she would._

_"Come here." He said waving her over with his finger._

_Rukia slowly sashayed her way over to him. Gin grasped her by her waist and pulled her down into his lap. Pushing her legs on each side of his, he spread his legs causing her to spread hers even more. When he glimpsed her moist womanhood, he licked his lips. Rukia waited for what was about to happen next. Before she could even think about it further, she felt his fingers plung into her moistened entrance. Rukia gasped at the sudden contact and threw her head back over his shoulder._

* * *

Gin smiled when he remembered how much she whimpered.

"_Oh Rukia how you turn me on_," he thought still looking up at the ceiling.

_

* * *

Gin pumped his fingers inside of Rukia's sugary walls feeling her tighten around the long slender digits. Rukia cried out, muttering nonsense that Gin didn't even bother to listen to._

_"Are you enjoying yourself, Rukia?"_

_Rukia moaned in reply to his question._

_"Good, because it's time to replace my fingers."_

_With one final thrust into her, Gin pulled his fingers from her burning heat and replaced it with his hardened cock. Rukia bucked when she felt his pulsing erection enter her. Erotically rolling her hips, she rode Gin like she owned him and he thrust deeply into her agressively. Moans and groans were heard through their embrace._

_"You like it, Rukia?" Gin asked biting his lip._

_"Oh fuck Gin," Rukia said through constricted teeth, "Damn!"_

_Gin ground into her deeper and harder brushing her sweet spot, making her cry out louder than usual._

_"Fuck!"_

_She thrust her hips back and forth harder and faster, determined to make this ride one both of them would remember for a long time. Gin pounded her without restrant, hell bent on making Rukia cum her brains out._

_"Fuck Gin," Rukai said clenching her teeth together, "I'm gonna cum!"_

_"Do it."_

_Before Rukia could say another word, her sugary walls closed down tightly on Gin's cock coating it with her sweet juices. Panting for breath as she rolled off of him onto the floor, Rukia smiled._

_"That's something neither of us will ever forget."_

_"I agree."_

* * *

"Rukia," Gin purred stroking the raven-haired girls cheek that laid next to him.

Rukia's eyes fluttered opened and she looked up at him.

"Gin," she said sleepily.

"Ready for round two?"

Rukia smiled in response and well, you know what happened next.

**

* * *

Jianna Marie: **Mind you this is my very first Bleach FanFic. Please, review and let me know what you think. Thanks!


End file.
